Nemesis
Missy is the youngest of a group of misfits living out of a motel in Seaside, NJ. Nemesis was responsible for the Fall of the gods thousands of years ago when she got into a feud with Zeus. *Has an aversion to bending. PERSONALITY Nemesis Deeply irritated by and distant from her own kind, Nemesis avoided the other Divine as though they were contagious. She preferred the company of mortals despite the fact they feared her, and believed that by judging them she was protecting them from their own stupidity and greed. She also rewarded them for honesty and kindness, but her reputation was not built on her generous side. Nemesis considered herself an equalizer, one that brought balance. She hardly cared that the very people she protected saw her as a vindictive menace. She was even harsher when it came to the gods who called on her for arbitration. She did not, seemingly could ''not, cowtow to those in positions of higher authority. Things for Nemesis were black and white, and it made her harsh in her judgments, especially when it came to the gods. She held them to a higher standard. Mortals were cursed with the free will to make mistakes. They couldn't help it. The Divine had no such excuse. Their shortcomings were infuriating and Nemesis made sure that their punishments stuck. She was hard and heartless. Missy Headstrong and extremely protective, Missy never lost Nemesis' defensive or judgemental instincts. What she ''did ''loose was the often harsh and vindictive motivation behind her desire to do good. Loyal, even to her own detriment, Missy is driven and incredibly stubborn. No one can tell her anything and if they try they're met with sarcasm and snark. She believes that dealing with the darkness allows the light to shine all the brighter, a somewhat niave outlook. Missy learns quickly enough that the brighter the light, the deeper the darkness... and darkness isn't necessarily a bad thing. At the beginning, Missy had a distrust and fear of those branded "underworlders". They were the divine of the darkest places, and the contempt that the others showed for them was far from subtle. When she learns from the Hesperides that she was one of those sinister divine, it leaves Missy confused and no longer so certain of her quest. It also opens her eyes as to why the others have been so hateful towards her. Missy really only wants to keep her friends safe and prove that she is not deserving of the disdain and anger directed at her. APPEARANCE Small in stature and softly-toned, Missy doesn't look like much. She's simple and generic, though her confidence does give her a certain something. She has rather large whiskey-brown eyes that are extremely expressive, dominating her otherwise delicate (and stubborn) features. They're framed by long, dark lashes. If she's lying, amused, infuriated, or bored her eyes will give her away every time. The only time she can shut that down is when she clamps down on her feelings entirely, her face going blank. Thick and difficult to tame, her smokey brown curls tumble to the middle of her back in a chronic state of disarray. Even when she yanks it back her efforts are for not as it constantsly tangles, knots, comes loose... basically does the exact opposite of what she intends. Missy is exceedingly fair skinned, slim framed without much curvature, and athletic. After her time with the Androktone, Missy was disfigured. Hippolyta removed the small finger of Missy's right hand as punishment for surrendering. The Amazons are also responsible for the twin lines of dark blue ink under her right eye, a symbol of status among the tribe. Upon her retrieval of Caliburn, Missy made a connection to the sword. It left a silver light tattoo reaching up her left arm from pointer finger to elbow. ABILITIES 'Empathy '''- Missy has an innate understanding of other people's emotions. Emotions manifest physically for her, touching all of her senses. She can see them as clouds or ribons of color, smell them, or feel them on her skin. In moments of focus, Missy does not just sense emotion but can hear surface thoughts. When she fully accepts her powers Nemesis can affect emotions, a skill she used before the Fall to act as a conscience. Pyrokinesis - Initially her ability to generate fire was directly related to her emotions but, as time progresses, Missy gets more control over her skill. Shapeshifting - Self explanitory. Missy can alter her shape to assume another identity or appearance. It might be something small like a glamour, to slightly manipulate what's already there or a more complex change that requires both focus and strength. HISTORY Before the Fall Nemesis was once one of the most seclusive goddesses of Olympus. She prefered the company of mortals to that of her divine peers and avoided her own kind whenever possible. It appeared that she lived outside of the basic blueprint, able to chose her path for herself. The others lived only for their designated purpose, and they were drawn to the freedom and chaos that Nemesis represented. Nemesis was the only goddess that could pass judgement on her fellow divine. When she drew the attentions of the King of the Gods, Nemesis found herself in a feud with the lightning slinger. She was in his affections but wanted nothing to do with him. Her heart belonged to the love god himself, Cupid. When Nemesis spurned his advances, Zeus took his fight to Cupid only to be cursed by the goddess and warned off. If he interfered with her and Cupid again, she would see his kingdom crumble and fall. Even Nemesis could not know the consequences of her judgement. Despite their attempts at hiding from him, Zeus found Nemesis and Cupid and when Cupid's very life was threatened Nemesis unleashed her wrath. The gods fell to her curse and with the Olympians went every other divine line. The Awakened A small child was discovered wandering the beach in 2007. She was twelve years old, her hair cut short and her eyes bright with fever. The police gathered her up, and into the system she went. Missy named herself and ran out on foster care to live on the streets until Cethy took her in. Her attachment to Cethy and distrust of Erin were deeply ingrained in her as the three of them shared space. Despite her being the youngest, the other two girls regularly defered to her as the authority of their small group. She listens to Zeus and Prometheus' story and is outted as the goddess that caused the Fall millenia ago. Not willing to believe she'd done something so terrible, she disregards the story and was dismissed along with Erin. The two girls get into an altercation and Missy's pyrokinesis suddenly burns out of control. Erin runs and Missy returns to the Mayan alone. Despite Prometheus' desire to keep Missy away from the Moirai, she was determined to stick by Cethy, afraid for her safety and with good cause. Before the quest even starts, Erin attacks the room and Missy is hurt protecting Cethy. She is rescued by Cupid and brought to Ithaca along with Dionysus and Cethy. Their first stop is Tir n n-Og to seek out the Fountain of Youth. The Island's guardian forces Nemesis out of Missy and the Amazon Queen agrees to train the girl for the upcoming hardships of the quest. Again Missy is reminded that she was not a beloved deity. Missy is inducted into the Androktone way of life, and reintroduced to the life she had before the Fall. It's while she's there that she creates animosity between herself and the the Amazon princess. She is integrated into the tribe and trained until Cupid (actually Gull) collected her and Cethy. Nimamh gave her a parting gift, a vial of the enchanted water that will heal any injury. It came with a condition, however. If Missy used the water on a mortal, there would be no consequence. If she used it on a god, that injury and its outcome would be transfered directly to her. And if Missy used the water on herself, she would heal but her divinity would be lost. Because of her aversion to bending, Missy pulled away at the last second of her departure from Tir na n-Og and ended up in LA, right in the path of Hera. The ex-queen of the gods took Missy to the Hub and introduced her to both her older brother and her younger sisters. The Hesperides tested her, forcing her through the darkest parts of her own mind. Missy's abhorrence was reinforced yet again. She faced down her greatest fears and deepest desires to win Caliburn but when she claimed it, Thanatos revealed that the Hub had been ransacked. Zeus and Prometheus appeared and blamed the siblings. Missy accessed Caliburns full power, solidifying the bond between her and the sword. Thanatos took her to Ithaca where she was picked up by Khaos and given the oaken puzzle box before she was delivered back at the Mayan to face the Charonte. Missy throws the Charonte out of the hotel, blinding Bayv and injuring Medusa. Missy spared Medusa's life and charged her to make better choices and rise above her own legend. When Cethy comes back the two decide to go to Loki's Despair and get the venom of the Midgard Serpent but they fail when the Charonte ambush them. Back at the Mayan Missy accusses Gull of warning the Charonte and Cethy attacks Missy with telekinesis. Missy leaves, no longer certain of her place with Cethy or the quest. When Gull tells her that Cethy had gone back to the Despair to collect the venom herself. No matter her anger, Missy would never let Cethy get hurt. She tricks Gull into bending her there ahead of Cethy and collects the venom. She is on her way out when she is hurled to the ground and the bowl of venom splashes all over Cethy. Missy faces the Charonte who are drawn back by Cethy's screams and is stabbed in the back by Bayv. When Medusa is ordered to put down the Norn, Missy steps in front of the deadly gaze just as the girls bend out of the Despair. She was turned to stone and Prometheus has her marble corpse lowered into the Fountain of Youth to preserve it, protected by the Hesperides. The Descent Missy awakes in the underworld beside the Lethe River (she just calls it the Red River since she can see the emotions relative to the memories the river absorbs). No one can tell her how long she's been there since time in the underworld "moves strangely". Cupid is the one who shakes her out of her stupor at the river bank and takes her to the ruin. It's there she meets Vali , a cocky and cold Nordic god who takes a singular interest in her. She also meets Shay , a quiet and mysterious Egyptian who offers her a bit of hope. Category:Characters Category:The Awakened Category:The Descent